vzcfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Van Zandt is a small town, but they're at the epicenter of a power struggle between various groups. All three player factions will have to learn to work together if they want to stand a chance of dealing with everything that's bound to come their way. While there is a rivalry between the factions, they all share a similar goal: keep Van Zandt safe. The Crusade Faction Leader: ??? Faction Hall: Malleus Academy The old guard. Deeply devoted to the people of Van Zandt, but fiercely brutal and uncompromising in their eternal struggle against darkness. Long ago, The Crusade decided for themselves what counts as darkness. Never backing down from a fight, never forgetting a grudge. They have tradition to uphold. The Crusade holds to no particular faith, and has roots tracing back thousands of years. For thousands of years they have been single-minded in their mission to obliterate evil in all its forms. Crusaders are at the forefront when it comes to deciphering ancient magicks, banishing demons, and hunting the monsters of yore. Where angels fear to tread, Crusaders kick down the doors. It is notable that the Crusade does not view all Outsiders (their catch-all word for anything not human) as "evil," and it's rumored that all manner of beings can be seen. Their base of operations is the Malleus Academy, a private school on the edge of town with a large stone fence. Many of the students of MA choose to join the Crusaders, and some have even been hired on as staff. The Crusade protects their own in life and beyond. The Gunners Faction Hall: ??? The Lone Gunmen, women... and everyone else. A loose affiliation of people who believe in individual liberties and in exposing the dark workings of other groups. The gunners believe in Van Zandt and are determined to protect their home whatever weirdness comes their way. The Gunners are dedicated to exposing the truth about Van Zandt, and their more free-form approach makes them some of the best equipped to deal with new threats from strange creatures, phenomenon, and dark conspiracies. If only people took them more seriously. The Van Zandt County Illuminati (Ch. 139-VZ-3287) Faction Leader: Classified Faction Hall: Classified Invisible puppet-masters and corporate manipulators, they claim to be guardians of Order and will use any means necessary to maintain it. It's notable that the Illuminati is often at odds with other factions over their intention to maintain the status quo and the secrecy of the otherworldly creatures and events that seem to pop up around VZ. The Illuminati is a massive, multi-layer organization that is deeply embedded in every world government nationwide. The Van Zandt County chapter is no different. Over time, they have consolidated their power and serve publicly in place of the town Rotary Club and Chamber of commerce. No other faction has access to the type of resources that the VZCI has at their disposal. With operatives embedded in every major government, they're able to acquire information on other shadowy organizations, military cover-ups, advanced super-science... you name it. Provided that is, if you can fill out these forms in triplicate. And sign here.... and here.... initial here.... and here.... "It was a weather balloon!" "A 'weather balloon' removed this man's skin?" "They can be very aggressive."